


Riverdale Reader Inserts: Toni

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Toni/Reader inserts from my tumblr. Requests open, feel free to send them in on my tumblr, which can be found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Toni Topaz/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Riverdale Reader Inserts: Toni

You’ve been dating Toni since before she was actually a ‘real serpent’ as Fangs would call her when he ended up joining. She scoffed and snapped at him that her blood made her more of serpent. You’d grinned behind her at Fangs who’d rolled his eyes.

Toni narrows hers when her parents ask to talk to her; you’re unsure as to why they’d be unhappy she joined the Serpents but you reason it’s probably because she’s “so young” as FP Jones had mumbled to everyone else.  
You wait nervously hovering outside of her house watching through the window at what you realize is a huge fight; with how she pulls herself back from yelling after whatever her parents had spoken you wait expecting her to rush out of the house, to snarl curses at them as you both run to the Wyrm. Instead she disappears to the hallway to her room. It’s a tense twenty minutes but she returns hands tight around her backpack which looks stuffed with far too much to be just school stuff.  
“Can I stay with you for the night?”

“Of course, as long as you need.” You amend as she tearfully tries to explain how her parents now hate her since they found out the two of you were dating. You don’t talk about it until she falls asleep and you crawl out from between her arms and into your mom’s sobbing at how unfair the situation is.  
“Sweetheart you can’t change their minds; I’ll let FP know.”  
“Why does FP gotta know; Toni said she didn’t want anyone else to know.”  
“Well she’s a Serpent; no Serpent stands alone; we’re going to take care of her; all of us.” You nod return to your bedroom curling around Toni.

You’d been nervous about starting at Riverdale High; you’d only ever heard bad things about how privileged everyone was. You don’t like how Jones is running everything but you stay quiet unsure if he’d kick you out of the Serpents. You follow both him and Toni up towards the welcoming table set out. You wrinkle your nose as Veronica starts to talk, almost relieved when Cheryl and Reggie interrupt. Toni snaps at Cheryl and you can see the way Cheryl smiles happy to have some sort of challenge.

You know you’re being unnecessary when you all but beg Toni not to go to Pop’s with Jughead and his friends. You know it has everything to do with the way Cheryl was smiling at Toni but you don’t say it; instead pouting about how your mom grounded you and you wanted to share the first time at Pop’s together. She laughs claiming how Jughead already beat you to it and you pretend that’s why you’re disappointed; not that Cheryl is very obviously leaning into their conversation from what you can see through the window after dropping her off.  
You make a point of walking Toni back and forth to class, wracking up two detentions for being late. You’re sitting next to her at lunch; your fingers brushing over her hand and slowly working upwards to braid her hair. She flicks her head and you pull your hands back as she glares slightly.

It’s lunch three weeks later and you know you’d been more clingy and probably annoying Toni more than usual. She hasn’t said anything but you can tell from the huffing and faint glares that don’t soften as much that she’s bothered.  
“Y/N.” She snaps and you pull your hand away from her shoulders.  
“Yeah?”  
“Stop.”  
“Stop what?”  
“Being clingy; it’s driving me crazy.” She rolls her eyes when you shrug.

“Seriously Y//N. Stop. I don’t know what’s gotten into you; if it’s cause we’re in a new school or you’re feeling crappy you need to talk to me.”  
“Nothing’s wrong.” You lie; well you don’t think it’s a lie you’re not sure what’s been bothering you so much about being here with Toni but it’s something creeping in the back of your head. You reach out for her and she groans pulling her hand back and turning from you slightly.  
“I’m fine. I just need some time alone.” She snaps from nowhere and turns away as Fangs and Sweet Pea walk up looking confused. They’re about to ask what’s wrong but Jughead pulls them away talking about something more important than inner fighting.

You’re sitting alone at a booth at Pop’s waiting and you duck your head hiding behind the menu as Toni walks in with Fangs and Sweet Pea; Cheryl following and sitting next to them as Reggie grins sliding next to Fangs.  
“Toni. Can we talk?”  
“I said I wanted time alone”  
“You’re not alone.” She sighs rolling her eyes and following you to the booth you’d been hiding in.  
“So what’s going on?”  
“I just; it feels like you don’t want to spend time with me. You’re busy with everyone else and new friends and it seems like you’re fitting in great; without me.”

“That’s not the case babe. I’m trying to make friends; you’re just sulking and hiding behind me. None of these people care that I like guys and girls.They don’t care we’re dating.”  
“They will; once the novelty of us being new shiny gang members wears off; we’ll just be troublemakers and delinquents again.”  
“Y/N you’re being unfair to them.”  
“They called you queen of the buskers.”  
“Well-“  
“You’re going to defend them? If they said that to your face what do you think they’re going to say behind your back.”  
“It doesn’t matter Y/N. I don’t care about their words; not when I have you.” You sigh smiling faintly as her hand closes over yours.  
“Did you order yet?”  
“Yeah, just a shake and fries.”  
“Want to share?” She grins and you nod.


End file.
